Im Not Okay I Promise
by x3Skittlesx3
Summary: What happens when a familar face comes to degrassi? Eli had a huge crush on her, but ended up dating her best friend. Now that shes gone, he still has feelings for her. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, No fiery comments about this, I will say I did sorta mess with the story line about Julia, not changed but just added. And theres no Clare Eli,Its fanfiction after all.**

Im Not Okay (I Promise)

Ari-degrassi?

Anth-yea, have you heard of it

Ari-yea…sort of

Anth-well, we're in Toronto…

Anthony look a turn on the way to their new home

Ari-how does it feel to finaly be out of that hell hole?

Arianna took a deep breath and smiled

Ari-it feels, really good.

~: :~

Arianna stood in front of her full body mirror.

She had on black skinny jeans with her black stud belt, with purple paint splatter, a purple half way sleeve shirt, and left her hair in a pony tail hanging over her shoulder and chest reaching down to her waist with black and purple bow clips on the top of her head and her usual plain make up of mascara and black eye liner, and carried her usual My Chemical Romance messenger bag.

Anth-hey! Are you ready yet!

Arianna rolled her eyes  
Ari-just a minute!

Arianna grabbed her arm warmers slipping them on and ran down stairs.

Anthony rolled his eyes

Anth-women

Ari-what?

Anthony jumped

Anth-how did you get- what?

Arianna rolled her eyes

Anth-come on, your already late.

Arianna rushed inside the school and got her schedule and locker number. She took her time seeing as lunch was next and she didn't want to just walk in and have everyone stare at her. She found her locker and opened it and started putting away her books, after the bell rung she headed to the lunch room. She set her stuff down and sat and started to get out her lunch out then remembered her drink.

She got up and twirled around on her toe but ran into someone.

Ari-im sorry

"Sorry"

Shelooked up into familiar hazel eyes. A blush crept onto her face realizing who it was.

Ari-E-Eli?

Eli froze. Different emotions came up all through him, guilt, uneasiness, happiness and some butterflies in his stomach.

Her cheeks tinted a darker red as she realized she was slightly gripping his shirt to keep balance.

Eli-...Annie…urm, what are you…..why….your here?

Arianna giggled letting go of Eli as he reluctantly let go of her a small smile forming across his face.

Eli-(I cant believe how much I missed that giggle…)

Ari-yea, I got to move in with my brother. So, we have a new house near by….

Eli-awesome….I missed you

Arianna blushed

Ari-uh yea, I missed you too….

Eli-yea, you and josh, Seth…

Ari-yea, im gonna miss them….But for now

Arianna pulled out her schedule

Ari-class help

Eli laughed taking her schedule.

Eli-you never were were coordinative

Ari-shh! And help

Eli-fine fine. Um, I have these classes, except for art….and ballroom dancing?...So I will escort you, but ive got to return to my table, wanna join?

Ari-yea, sure

Arianna gathered her stuff, following Eli. She saw a girl, and a guy with girlish features at the table.

Eli-hey

They looked up and over to Arianna.

Eli-This, is Arianna

She waved at them smiling

Eli-….We used to go to school together for a while

Eli sat while Arianna stood

Eli-well, sit…

Arianna's cheeks slowly turned red

Ari-oh! Right! Sorry….

Eli rolled his eyes as she sat. She learned the girl was Clare and the boy was Adam.

Eli-oh yea! Adam, you and Arianna have ballroom dancing next….Arianna why are you remedial gym anyways?

Ari-oh, I was just sick….Still recovering…

Eli was tempted to ask but decided to leave it alone.

Arianna sat down in ballroom dancing until the teacher said to partner up. Arianna looked around then went over to Adam.

Ari-hey, Partners

Adam smiled

Ad-sure-

Bian-are you sure you wanna partner with tranny?...Thought I'd save you the trouble…

Arianna saw Adams face fall.

Ari-No, im fine thank you...

Arianna completely ignored Bianca

Ari-so, partners?

Adam smiled

Ad-yea

After Class Arianna went to find art and Adam went on his way to his next class.

Eli-hey…Why so smiled

Ad-Arianna…Shes, wow…

Eli-in love already?

Ad-no, shes just, a really god friend.

Eli-explain

Ad-well, Bianca told her I was transgender and she was totally fine with it. Shes my new ballroom dancing partner. Oh! She likes Dead head, and comics-

Eli-I know…why do you think I like her so much?

Ad-woah! You mean….

Eli-yea, but. Its not gonna happened. I asked her out last year…before Julia. Julia was…sort of a rebound, but I still fell in love with her, but Arianna turned me down in the nicest way. I couldn't be mad. But…Julia and Arianna…were best friends. I couldn't face Arianna for a long time, and the whole time me and Julia were together, she never even told Julia that I liked her…She is amazing. There's way more to her than you've met…but, shes too good for me

Ad-…wow. But- what about Clare. She likes you..and do you-

Eli- I…not sure. Arianna was, and still is, my ideal girl…


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey. Thx for reading, plz review ^^ **

Im Not Okay (I Promise)

It had been a few weeks since Arianna had came to degrassi. Her and Eli's friendship was the same as it used to be and she was happy with it. She sat on the steps in front of the school working on a sketch for art class as someone came up behind her patting her back causing her to draw a huge line across her paper.

Eli-hey Annie

Arianna glared up at him and he got a confused look

Eli-what?

Arianna motioned to her sketch Eli eyed the giant line.

Eli-oohhh….Im sorry. Anyways-

Ari-Eli! This is my project, you killed it!

Eli-you were holding the pencil

Ari-no, you cant blame this on me…

Arianna put away her stuff.

Ari-what do you want

She said it with anger and frustration lacing every word. Eli grabbed his chest.

Eli-ouch, Annie, that hurt. Right here.

Arianna rolled her eyes

Ari-seriously, im not in a good mood

Eli-because of you sketch-

Ari-no…Its nothing

Clare walked up

Clare-hey guys

Clare was now aware of the fact of how Eli felt towards Arianna, no one had to tell her, she could just tell by the way he would always stare at her when he got the chance, and how he always wanted to be near her, and the other fact that whenever she came around he almost instantly smiled.

Ari-hey Clare…

Eli-hey.

Clare-whats wrong

Eli-Arianna is being mean to me

Ari-am not! HE killed my drawing.

Eli-it was an accident! I said sorry…

Clare-aw, no fighting you two…Class stars soon anyway, better head to it

Eli-yea, come on, we have geology

Ari-right

Arianna packed up her stuff and her and Eli headed off the class.

Arianna mostly tried to work on her sketch during class after she finished work.

Ari-(ugh, Eli Goldsworthy you'll be lucky if your alive by the end of today!)

Eli-(I think shes really upset about the drawing…I apologized…its not like I can re-draw it)

The bell rung and Eli got up and looked for Arianna

Eli-(…where)

He went into the hall way and over to her locker.

Eli-hey

She sighed

Ari-I hate Chemistry

Eli-that much?

Ari-no…Do you see who I sit by?

Eli-…no

Ari-an annoying little nerdy 9th grader who has like the biggest crush on me…

Eli-oh, well…that sucks

Ari-yea

They headed off to class and sat in their usual spots

Ari-(wow, for once! He isn't here waiting for me!)

Eli got up taking his stuff and sat by Arianna

Ari-what are you doing

Eli-you look miserable, thought I'd lighten up your day

Ari-hows that. You think your sooo special you can just make me happy?

Eli-well, atleast you don't have to sit by-

Mike-hey

Eli turned to see the nerdy 9th grader Arianna was talking about.

Mike-your in my seat

Eli-…ok

Eli turned back around and was about to talk to Arianna

Mike-well, aren't you gonna move

Eli rolled his eyes and turned to face him again

Eli-no. Now, if you'll let me talk

The teacher walked in

Mike-Mr. Fuzz-

Mr. F- Mike, take a seat

Mike-but

Mr. F-go sit over there

Mr. Fuzz gestured to Eli's old spot. Mike sadly went over glaring at Eli.

Eli- Hey…Im _really_ sorry about your drawing. I didn't mean to-

Ari-Eli its fine. Ill re-do it

Eli- Really?

Arianna smiled

Ari-yea…Don't worry about it

Eli smiled

Eli-ok

Eli-so, when do you want to work on this project?

Ari-Today…, ur place or mine

Eli-yours, I want to see your room

Arianna gave him a weird look

Ari-Stalker much?

Eli-I just wanna see cuz ur last room was pretty cool, and I found stuff-

Arianna blushed

Ari-Eli!

Eli-come on, its one of my greatest memories, when I found out the innocent Arianna wasn't so innocent

Ari-Eli. Stop it. We are going to your house.

Eli-fine, but I can guarantee we wont finish all today, I give you tonight to try and hide all your toys-

Ari-Eliii!

Arianna blushed putting a hand over his mouth, Eli moved it

Eli-what don't want everyone knowing that you mastru-

Ari-stop iittt!

Eli-Gosh, didn't know you were such a squealer

Arianna crossed her arms over her chest looking up at Eli with a red face glaring at him. He smiled and pinched her cheek

Eli-im sorry, but I have to add, your so cute when you blush

Arianna's face got redder if possible, and she pouted.

Ari-your mean

Eli-yea yea, so then, wait for me in the parking lot after school so we can do this project.

Ari-fine

After the last bell rung Arianna went outside and waited for Eli, as asked. But she blushed thinking about what he said to her, and she remembered back to last year when this had happened.

*flashback*

Arianna sat in her bed copying Eli's notes

Ari-thank you so much.

Her voiced cracked a bit as she talked.

Eli-its no problem…So what di you have

Arianna looked at him like her was crazy

Ari-bronchitis

Eli-oh. That explains the voice

Arianna rolled her eyes smiling. Eli got up and started wandering around

Ari-what are you doing

Eli-exploring

Ari-why?

Eli-I don't know, im bored

Eli continued looking around and opened her closet

Eli-wow, big closet

Ari-Eli, get out of there

Eli continued looking around and came to a rectangular box.

Ari-Eli! Get out of my closet!

Eli-just a minute

He picked it up and opened it and his eyes went wide then his lips formed into a devilish smirk.

He picked it up and came back into the room holding up the vibrator.

Eli-you masturbate?

Arianna looked up then immediately blushed

Ari-Eli! Why!...Put it back!

Arianna almost got up and out of underneath her blanket, but remembered the fact that she only had on a spaghetti strap shirt and cheekies.

Eli-hm, and all this time I thought you were an innocent saint. What else are you hiding?

He went over to her dresser. Arianna blushed knowing what was in there

Eli opened it and smiled as Arianna blushed

Eli-wow, nice undies. I didn't know you to be the kind for see through panties

Arianna got up wrapping her sheet around the bottom part of her body and grabbed the vibrator and slammed her underwear drawer.

Eli looked down and blushed a bit and smirked

Eli-may wanna cover the top part too, that shirt is pretty low cut

Ari-huh…

Arianna looked down and covered herself, accidently dropping the sheet to reveal the lavender see through-ish cheekies.

Eli blushed a deep red.

Arianna blushed and opened her door throwing Eli out and let out a deep breath.

*end flashback*

Eli-hey

Arianna looked up with a red face.

Eli-hm, I must be getting more good looking for you to blush on que of me being here, or…you were thinking about something naughty

Arianna's cheeks went darker

Eli smirked

Eli-so, was I involved

Ari-come on, lets just go.

Arianna was determined to find something to get back at Eli.

Eli-here we are

Arianna got out of the car and followed Eli into the house, and up into his room.

It was a grayish black room with posters of bands and comics everywhere.

She sat down on his bed and kept looking around.

Eli-are you hungry, cuz im gonna go get a snack

Ari-have any grapes

Eli-yea, ill be right back

As soon as Eli left Arianna got up and looked around.

Ari-(ok….Guys probly don't have toys….they don't need them….but.)

Arianna ran to his night stand and went through the drawers.

She smirked when she found the bottle. She stood and smiled at slipped it in her bag as she heard foot steps. She closed the door and laid on his bed.

Eli-tired already?

Ari-…yea a bit

Eli handed her the bowl of grapes and she sat up and started eating them smiling.

Eli-so, we just do some research on this element, find out who discovered it, and write about it

Ari-yup.

Eli-ok…

Ari-oh, and we have to do like a poster and what not

Eli-im not got with posters

Ari-whatever.

Eli leaned over him getting her laptop out of her bag. Eli looked down and couldn't help but to stare, since her butt was right in his face.

She finaly got it and made her way back up accidently pressing against Eli's private area with her hand. She quickly moved

Ari-im sorry

Eli-…yea, its fine…ouch

Arianna opened up her laptop and typed in the element Magnesium.

Eli leaned onto her to see the screen and she blushed slightly.

After a while of research Arianna decided it was time to embarrass Eli. At this time he had his head laid on her shoulder half asleep.

Ari-Eli

Eli-hm?

Ari-so, you remember last year, when you came over

He smirked

Eli-of course.

Ari-well…I think its about time to embarrass you

He sat up

Eli-what are you talking about

Arianna leaned over him getting the bottle out of his bag.

Ari-lube? You cant make fun of me, you do it too-

Eli blushed slightly

Eli-…but, I wasn't making fun of you…I was just teasing, I found it pretty funny because I thought you were so inncocent. It's a comepletly natural thing, don't get so worked upp about it. But, its still hot and a turn on

Eli took the bottle.

Eli-that's why I'll be needing this tonight after you leave

Arianna blushed

Eli-unless you wanna stay and watch of course

Arianna's blush darkened

She closed her lap top and put it away, then got of the bed.

Eli-your house tommorow

Ari-….yea, why not

Eli-wait!...Let me drive you home….

Ari-Eli ill-

Eli-no…

Arianna stopped knowing why he was so serious about this.

Ari-…ok

Arianna got out of the car, as did Eli to walk her to her door.

Ari-can you ever be embarrassed. I mean my plan was a total fail

Eli-eh, no it wasn't…I was a bit embarrassed that _you_ found out about it…

Ari- oh…so

Eli-your plan worked, but im just not _as_ embarrassed as you were

Ari-well Goldsworthy, it seems I will never succeed in that area

Eli-well, you would have to do something pretty drastic, say, strip tease?

Arianna blushed. And froze

Eli-…sorry. Is that too far for joking for you

Ari-its, ok… No stripping.

Arianna smiled

Ari-good night

Eli-good night.


End file.
